1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit) connection/disconnection mechanism and a method for carrying out the same, especially to a mechanism for connecting and disconnecting a flat type IC having the lead frame therearound to and from a measuring device or socket.
2. Prior Art
A prior art connection/disconnection mechanism and a method for carrying out the same will be described.
The typical flat type IC in a manufacturing process as shown in FIG. 5 has an IC 1, a plurality of terminals 1B integrated with the IC 1 at a periphery thereof, and a lead frame integrated with the IC 1, having guide holes 1A, positioned in the manner to surround the IC 1 but severed from the IC 1 after completion of a test thereof. The test of the IC 1 is carried out for measruing a normal function or operation of the IC with use of the measuring socket (not shown) in the manner that firstly, the IC 1 having the lead frame 1C is usually positioned over the measuring socket having guide pins (not shown) corresponding to the guide holes 1A of the lead frame, secondly, the guide pins of the measruing socket are inserted into the guide holes 1A of the IC 1 so that the IC 1 is set on the measuring socket. After completion of the test, the guide holes 1A of the lead frame 1C of the IC 1 is moved away and extracted from the guide pins of the measuring socket whereby the IC 1 is removed from the socket.
There is proposed an absorbing mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-129377 for detachably mounting the IC 1 on the measuring socket. However, the absorbing mechanism has a problem that the lead frame is not extracted from the guide pins due to deformation of the lead frame or guide holes.